Sheldon Hofstadter and Leonard Cooper
by ynotlleb
Summary: What if baby Sheldon and baby Leonard were switched at birth? TBBT Alternative History. Everything copyright Chuck Lorre and pals. My first fan fiction story.
1. Cooper discovers Hofstadter

In episode 8.23 of TBBT "The Maternal Combustion" we had the long awaited meeting of Dr. Beverly Hofstadter and Mrs. Mary Cooper. It is clear that both Leonard and Sheldon love their roommates mother far more than their own. Sheldon would have loved to have lived in the academic Hofstadter household whereas Leonard would have loved to had some maternal affection. My wonderful wife wondered what would have happened if they had swapped mothers?

So what if somehow baby Sheldon and baby Leonard had been swapped at birth?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard Cooper got into his car for his weekly drive to visit his mother Mary. After a hard week of trying to teach High School Physics to the children of ignorant Texan rednecks he was looking forward to some good food and maternal affection. As he found his job more and more frustrating this visit to his old home was becoming the highlight of his week. As he drove to his mother's house he listened to the podcast of "Science Friday".

Ira Flatow: This week on "Science Friday" we interview Physics Nobel Prize Winner Professor Sheldon Hofstadter of Caltech. He has been described as the second Richard Feynman and it is thought that his collaborative research with Professor Stephen Hawking on Dark Matter may soon result in a second Nobel Prize. Welcome Professor Hofstadter.

Sheldon Hofstadter: Thank you Ira, please call me Sheldon. It is very flattering to be compared with Feynman, he was a far greater scientist than I will ever be, we all stand on the shoulders of giants.

IF: You are too modest Professor, er Sheldon. Your new book Hofstadter's lectures on Physics is being compared favourably with Feynman's famous lectures.

SH: I just love doing and teaching Physics, seeing those Caltech undergraduates figuring out how the universe works is a great feeling.

IF: You were a precocious young man in Science, first degree from Princeton aged 13, first PhD aged 15, second PhD aged 19 and a full Professor at Caltech aged 20. How did you start so young?

SH: It was thanks to my parents Alfred and Beverly, they are both Princeton academics, I suppose I grew up thinking that everyone's parents were Professors.

IF: So they encouraged you in your studies.

SH: It was compulsory in my household, my mother wanted me to follow her into neuroscience but I chose Physics. She kept me on my toes in my student research work, she could be my fiercest critic sometimes! However, I wouldn't have graduated so early without my mother.

IF: So what does your mother think of your achievements? She must be very proud?

SH: Why should she be proud; they aren't her achievements.

IF: Does she still follow your work?

SH: Yes, she does, and I follow her work. If it wasn't for my mother's interest in neuroscience I would never have met my wife Amy, she was a Postdoc in my mother's lab. Who knows in the future I might do some research in the Physics behind the workings of the brain?

IF: That sounds fascinating Sheldon, thank you for your time Professor.

SH: A pleasure Ira.

As the podcast ended Leonard turned into his old street. Waiting by door of his old house was his mother.

"Hello mother"

"Hello Lennybean, how's my little boy, come give your mama a hug."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Leonard Cooper got back from visiting his mother he googled Professor Hofstadter.

Hofstadter Science Foundation

Hofstadter Lectures

Nobel prize biography

Popular science articles

Lists of published books and lectures

and so on...

Leonard noticed something strange, a link to a YouTube video from Comic Con featuring Hofstadter being interviewed by Wil Wheaton.

Wil Wheaton: Now it is my great pleasure to interview fellow Star Trek actor, and Nobel Prize winner, Professor Sheldon Hofstadter.

Sheldon Hofstadter: Thank you Wil, a pleasure to meet one of my childhood heroes again.

WW: I only played a boy genius, you were a boy genius!

SH: You are too kind Wil.

WW: So what did you think of acting in the latest Star Trek movie.

SH: Even though it was only a cameo role it was great fun being Spock's cousin. Now I am even with my friend Professor Hawking.

WW: Of course it's not the first acting you have done.

SH: No, every year I get a walk on part in the Caltech students Xmas show.

WW: Any more acting plans?

SH: Well if Zachary Quinto ever wants to stop being Spock I can take over.

WW: Maybe we can both be in the next Star Trek movie together?

SH: That seems logical Wil.

WW: Live long and prosper Sheldon.

Leonard Cooper closed the YouTube video and thought "wow, what a character this Hofstadter is. If I had had a mother like he did, I wonder if I could have been working at a fancy university instead trying to teach Physics to ignorant children. Mind you, these Hofstadter lectures look interesting, maybe they can help me teach these rednecks some Physics." He clicked on the URL for Hofstadter lectures and got out his credit card...


	2. Hofstadter discovers Cooper

What if baby Sheldon and baby Leonard had somehow been swapped at birth?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three Months Later.

So Lenny how are things at your school these days?

Well mother things are getting better, since I started to use Professor Hofstadter's lectures and videos my students are finally starting to enjoy Physics. Some of my students are even talking about studying Physics in college, they want to meet this Hofstadter, or as they call him "King Nerd!"

So why don't invite this Professor here and show him some southern hospitality?

You know mother, I might just do that. He can only say no.

Dear Professor Hofstadter

I teach High School Physics in a small town in rural Texas, three months I was thinking of giving up teaching as I was finding it so hard to get my students to learn any Physics. Then I heard you on "Science Friday" and you changed my life. I have been using some of your lectures and videos in my teaching and now my students are interested. They are going to start a Physics club!

My students would love to meet you, if you are ever in this part of Texas we would love to invite you to our school.

Yours sincerely

Leonard Cooper

Lyndon Johnson High School

Podunk, TX

Dear Mr Cooper

Thank you for your email, I am pleased that your students have discovered how wonderful Physics can be. I just happen to be giving evening lecture at Rice University in three weeks time, I could come and visit in the morning. I have copied this email to my assistant Ms Green. Please liaise with her so we can arrange the time and place.

I look forward to meeting you and your students in three weeks time.

Sheldon

Dear Mr Cooper

Just to confirm that Professor Hofstadter will be arriving at your school next week at 1000 on 15th May, he has to leave for Houston at 1300 for his lecture. Professor Hofstadter asks if you would like to join him as his guest at the lecture.

Please contact me if you need any more information.

Penelope Green

Sheldon Hofstadter Science Foundation

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later.

Professor, er, Sheldon. Thank you again for coming to visit our school. My students really enjoyed how you make Physics so exciting.

Thank you for the invitation Leonard. At the Hofstadter Science Foundation we try to encourage everyone to appreciate Physics, whatever their social background. The world needs more good scientists, we can't all be the children of Professors. These students of yours, where do their parents work?

Mostly farmers or oil workers, not really from academic backgrounds.

I'm not sure if I would have done so well if I had been born round here a long way from anywhere. I hope you enjoy your trip to Rice University tonight. Have you been there before?

I wanted to go to graduate school at Rice but I couldn't afford it, that's why I teach for a living.

Well I am all in favour of good science teachers but it was a shame you couldn't go to graduate school. There is nothing like the pleasure of finding things out. It will be good for you to meet more academic Physicists tonight.

What is the title of your lecture?

Physics Education For The Whole Planet.


	3. Cooper meets Hofstadters

What if baby Sheldon and baby Leonard had somehow been swapped at birth?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months later.

So Lenny summer vacation is almost over, back to teaching students.

Yes, mother, and this year I can't wait. You know Professor Hofstadter's science foundation has made a donation to the school to improve the Physics laboratory. I have been in contact with other Physics teachers in this part of Texas, they are going to give Hofstadter a try.

Dear Leonard

Welcome back to school, I hope you are ready to help more young people discover the joys of Physics. I would like to invite you to a weekend symposium on Physics education that the foundation is organising at Princeton University in just over 2 weeks time. Ms Green has been copied to this email, contact her and she will make the travel arrangements.

Sheldon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later.

Well Leonard, what do you think of Princeton, have you been here before?

This is my first time out of Texas.

Really, I must have gone round the world 10 times. What do you think of the symposium?

It's great to be able to compare notes with other Physics teachers.

It's one of the things we use the foundation for.

Ah, here's someone I'd like you to meet. Mother, meet Leonard Cooper, a Physics teacher from East Texas. Leonard, meet Professor Beverly Hofstadter.

So you are my son's latest protégé in his fight to bring Science to the ignorant. You seem familiar?

I've never met you before Professor, have you ever been to East Texas?

That cultural wasteland, I think not. Excuse me, I have more important things to do.

Sorry Leonard, my mother isn't as keen on this part of our foundations work. Here is someone much nicer. Amy, meet Leonard Cooper from Texas. Leonard this is my wife, Professor Amy Hofstadter.

Hello Leonard, I enjoyed your presentation.

Well thank you Ma'am. Is there anyone in your family who isn't a Professor?

Well just the cat so far!


	4. Hofstadter meets the King

What if baby Sheldon and baby Leonard had somehow been swapped at birth?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lenny, I saw your friend Professor Hofstadter on the TV news, he has won some prize with a man in a wheelchair.

Yes, mother, Sheldon has just won the Nobel Prize in Physics again. He is sharing the prize with Professor Hawking from England. It is the biggest prize in Science, he gets a gold medal and a prize of a million dollars.

A million dollars, just for doing Physics.

I think he will spend it on his science foundation. He flies off over the Atlantic next week to get his prize from the King of Sweden. All my students are going to watch the ceremony in class next week, they want to see King Nerd meet the King.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later.

Dear Leonard

Thanks to you and your students for the Nobel prize congratulations. It has been pretty crazy the last two weeks, even my mother was happy that I had won another Nobel. I have just got back to Pasadena from Sweden.

I have a proposition for you. I intend to use some of my Nobel prize money to expand the science foundation, I would like you to come and work for me and help the foundation educate more of the world in Physics. I know this is short notice but could you come and work for me in the New Year? Ms Green will send you the details, see you soon.

Sheldon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

January

Leonard looked around the impressive office building of the Hofstadter Science Foundation in Pasadena. He was a long way from Texas now! Sheldon introduced him to a blonde haired lady, Leonard this is Ms Green, you have met by email and telephone in the past. Penny, meet Leonard Cooper.

Leonard shook hands with Penny and said "intelligent and beautiful" under his breath.


	5. Cooper calls his mother

What if baby Sheldon and baby Leonard had somehow been swapped at birth? Last part.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later.

Hello mother.

Why it's my little boy calling from the land of the heathens. How is my wonderful daughter-in-law?

Penny and I are doing fine here in Pasadena. Just to let you know I am going to be interviewed on the radio next week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello I'm Ira Flatow and welcome to "Science Friday". My guest this week is Leonard Cooper of the Sheldon Hofstadter Science Foundation.


End file.
